The Reversal of Self-Denial
by Rayleighn
Summary: After watching Bloomington with Claudia, Helena is excited to share with Myka the fantastic theory of reversal of self-denial, and maybe even reenact it with Myka. Another Pornathon submission.


**Title: **The Reversal of Self-Denial**  
Rating: **M/NSFW**  
Pairing: **Bering and Wells**  
Summary:** After watching _Bloomington_ with Claudia, Helena is excited to share with Myka the fantastic theory of reversal of self-denial, and maybe even reenact it with Myka. **  
Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. All use of preexisting characters are covered under the Fair Use bit of copyright.  
**Authors Note: **Written for and inspired by RainyKindOfGirl, because she flirts with me all so well.

* * *

"I learned about this fascinating concept in psychology today while I was watching a movie with Ms. Donovan."

Myka turned from the stack of cards she was filling for Artie to turn and look at Helena. "Oh yea?"

Helena nodded, a smile gracing her face. Learning something new never seemed to get old for her, and Myka always enjoyed the after lesson that was sure to come. "It's called the reversal of self-denial."

Myka sank deep into thought, trying to pull out if she knew this theory, but came up empty. "You have me curious now, I don't think I know this one."

"Well," Helena said, stretching to put her pile of cards on top of index system that was at least as old as Helena, "I don't know if I can really explain it, it is more of a show you, theory."

Myka raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I am sure you can find some long explanation for it."

"Well if you are not interested in my demonstration…" Helena responded, clicking her tongue before turning back to the tedious work that was filing anything in this dreadful system.

Myka sighed, putting her own cards down and crossing her arms. "Now I didn't say that, but what good is an example if I don't have the theory to apply it!"

Helena's lips pulled into a smile, and had she been more like Claudia a victory dance would have occurred. "Ah, well, I suppose you have a valid point there." She put her own cards back down and turned to Myka, walking to the long oak table that was set in the middle of the room. "Come sit here." Helena had moved most of the papers that were covering the end of the table. Myka moved to stand in front of her, her eye brow once again raised in question. "Yes, darling, sit on the table." Myka pushed herself up on the table, making her eye to eye with Helena. Helena leaned in close to Myka, her breath ruffling the hair that was laying around Myka's right ear. "The theory says, that if you deny yourself something long enough, the moment you can participate in what it is that you are denying yourself of, you will." Helena whispered in Myka's ear, her voice creating shivers that ran up and down the younger girl's spine, from the warm of her breath dancing along the contours of her ear.

"I suppose a demonstration is needed then." Myka said, leaning back a bit to a see Helena's face. "I am not sure I understand everything you just said."

Helena clucked her tongue. "Always second guessing me." Helena rocked back on her heels before taking Myka's hands and wrapping them around the end of the table. "Hang on tightly."

Myka furrowed her brow. "Why?

"Trust me you are going to need it."

Helena leaned forward again, this time letting her lips latch on to Myka's earlobe, teeth grazing as she pulled down.

"Helena, stop." Myka hissed, her hands coming up to push the older woman away.

"You said you wanted a demonstration love." Helena said, pulling away from Myka.

"Not like this! It's not like we are dating or anything!" Myka responded, but remained sitting on the desk.

"That is the whole idea." Helena said, her index finger tapping Myka's nose. Bending to put her lips next to Myka's ear again, Helena whispered, "I know you want me, I see the way you watch me, when you don't think I am looking. I know. But you deny yourself me…" Helena trailed off at the end before recapturing Myka's earlobe.

"But, we can't…" Myka answered half-heartedly. She knew Helena was right, she wanted Helena like a fish wanted water, but always reasoned herself out of it, and now, now that Helena was the one making the advances, all of her self-righteous denial was melting quicker than a snowball in hell.

"But I think we can." Helena whispered back, blowing gently over Myka's ear before moving to capture the younger woman's lips. Lips that she had dreamed of tasting for what felt like a lifetime, and they lived up to every dream expectation. Helena braced herself on the table, her hands behind Myka's body, pressing her lips against the younger woman's. Lips that tasted like cinnamon sugar. Lips that gave Helena a high just from their taste. They both fought for dominance in the kiss, neither wanting to relinquish, but happy to trade back and forth. Who was in control bounced back and forth like a ping pong ball until Helena's hands started to wander on Myka's body. While a swift motion she had pulled Myka's shirt out of her pants and was snaking her hand upwards, the shirt rising with her hand. Finally reaching its destination, Helena's hand cupped the covered breast, her thumb trailing over the nipple that was just barely being contained by the smooth fabric. Myka's back arched, her breath escaping in the quietest moan Helena had ever heard. Recapturing her lips, Helena swallowed the sounds that were getting louder and louder, while her other hand went to work pulling at Myka's belt. With reluctance, Helena moved her hand from Myka's breast to assist in unbuckling the belt, and then unbuttoning the jeans the other woman was wearing. Placing one last kiss on Myka's swollen lips, Helena looked at the woman seriously. "Are you gripping the table?"

Myka nodded, teeth pulling her swollen lower lip into her mouth. Helena moved forward a bit more so that she was standing between Myka's legs, keeping them open, and placed her left hand on the small of Myka's back. With speed Myka was not expecting, Helena's right hand slid past the elastic band of her underwear and her fingers were dancing over the recently shaved skin. Dragging her index finger down the length of the younger woman's folds, Helena smiled victoriously, before slipping one finger further in, seeking the warm of Myka's body. The warmth that met Helena's finger was glorious, and when she pushed one thing finger in the sopping center of the younger woman, her knees almost buckled with grunt that came from Myka. "More," Myka begged, her hands flattening on the table, her hips trying to meet Helena's hand. Quickly Helena slipped another finger in, filling Myka just enough that she was content, but not so much that her body protested. Slowly Helena began to pump her fingers in and out, or as far out as the constricting jeans and underwear would let her, Myka's hips rolling to meet every thrust. Myka's hands were flexing around the edge of the table, wanting desperately to grab onto Helena, but terrified if she did they would both fall to the floor. Helena started to curl her fingers and pick up speed, driving Myka so close to the edge that stars were starting to play around the edge of her vision. When Helena flicked her thumb over Myka's clit, the younger woman threw her face in the crook of Helena's neck, screaming into the flesh, hoping it would be enough to keep their behavior hidden, as the stars took over her vision.

Helena was pulling her hand out of Myka's pants when Claudia and Artie bounded through the door way after hearing Myka scream. Helena blushed lightly, with a still disoriented Myka hanging onto her.

"Way to go HG!" Claudia said, walking forward for a high five and then thinking better of it, while Artie turned a bright scarlet and turned on heel and walked away from the whole situation. Helena smiled slightly at the younger girl, before focusing back on Myka, hearing Claudia walk out of the room.

"That was, one hell of a demonstration." Myka said, slipping off the table, and buttoning her pants and straightening her shirt, looking up just in time to see Helena slip both fingers in her mouth, swollen lips pursing around them as she sucked them clean. Myka shuddered for a moment, want burning deep in her gut again already.

"A lesson I am sure you will never forget." Helena said smiling and turning back to finish filing her cards.

"Wash your hands before you touch my cards Ms. Wells!" Artie screamed from the other room.


End file.
